Xtream Life
by SOAHardyOrtonCenaFan
Summary: The Sequel To Xtream Love. How is Jeff and Jace dealing with their life?


Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing but Jace. Trust me if I owned Jeff Hardy I would forever be in my bed with him. WWE and TNA owns what they own.

A/N: So here is the sequel to Xtream Love. Sorry it took so long but here it goes.

A very pregnant Jace sat in the bed eating a bologna and chip sandwich. Something she had been craving for a few months now. The plate sat upon her huge seven month pregnant belly. She was waiting for Jeff to get home. He had been away from the house for a week now and she was just ready to have him home. She looked at the dresser and smiled at the picture she was always staring at. It was the picture of Jeff proposing to her backstage at WrestleMania. She couldn't believe it had only been five months since she had told Jeff. Looking at the clock she saw that Jeff should be driving up the path soon. Finishing her sand which she got out of bed, not an easy feet. Standing up she waddled to the door to wait for him. A smile on her face when she heard his corvette on the dirt.

Jeff was just happy to be home. He still held the title which surprised the hell out of him. He was sure that he would have lost it by now but he was happy to still be holding it. As he drove home he smiled as he thought about Jace. She had been glowing ever since she hit about four months in her pregnancy. He couldn't be happier with the news of her carrying their child. Every time he was around her he was always touching her belly. The first time he felt the baby move he had been lying down with his head on her belly, talking to the baby like he did every night he was at home. Well he had been in the middle of telling the baby about him and Jace when he felt something move under his face.

Jumping up he looked at Jace a huge smile on his face. "Did the baby just move?" He asked happily. She nodded her head a big smile on her face. She had been feeling the baby for a while now but he hadn't been able to feel the baby yet. He smiled as he thought about it. Knowing it was three am he didn't think that she would be awake but as he pulled up to the house he saw the lights on. Stepping out of the car he grabbed his bags before walking inside.

Jace smiled, as she saw him. Kissing him as soon as he walked into the door. "Welcome home hunny." She said between kisses. He wrapped his arms around her, happy to be holding her again. "I missed you too momma. How's the baby?" He asked before dropping to his knees and kissing her belly, putting his hands on it. She felt the baby start to kick and smiled "That answer your question, Daddy?" Jeff had put his ear to her belly, just listening. Before took long he stood up and wrapped an arm around her. "How have you been?" He asked. He had been more worried about her now that he was on the road. But he was saving his time off for after the baby was born.

"Everything has been good. I've been trying to get the nursery together but I can't lift anything." Jeff turned looking at her "You better not are lifting anything. That's my job." He smiled as they walked to the nursery. Walking in, it was still plain but soon it would be full of everything. A few big boxes where laid out on the ground. Jace was standing in front of him, leaning back so that his arms went around her. "Can you believe our baby is going to be here soon?" She whispered. He shook his head before leaning down to kiss her cheek." I can't but I cannot wait either. Come on let's put you to bed." He took her hand before walking into their room.

She was more than ready to go to bed. Climbing in her watched as Jeff stripped down to his underwear. Biting her lip as she watched him. He caught the stare. "Like what you see babe?" He joked with her as she blushed before climbing into bed with her. She snuggles up with him, kissing him before closing her eyes. "I love you Jeff." He smiled, He had missed holding her "I love you too Jace." He ran his hand down her back tracing a pattern on it. Before long Jace was snoring lightly, something she did ever since she got pregnant. Jeff waited a few minutes before he got up and walked into the nursery. He had wanted to paint the nursery for Jace and now was a good time. He saw the paint in the corner, walking over he picked up the paint brush as he went to work on his baby's room.

Three hours later he was almost done, the sun was coming up so he quickly finished before he washed up. Happy with what he had done he went back into the room smiling at the sight of Jace. She was on her back, her belly moving. Jeff took this time to lay his head down on her belly and started to talk to the baby. "Hey little one. It's daddy." He smirked as her belly moved. "I missed you. I hope you have been a good baby for you mom." He shifted so he could get more comfortable. "I can't wait to see you today. You gonna show us what sex you are?" He kept talking for a few minutes. Before kissing her belly. "I love you, Little Enigma." Getting up he climbed into bed and snuggled up to Jace. Closing his eyes he fell into a deep sleep. Dreaming of Jace and their baby.

A/N: So I hope you guys like it. I hope it's good. So Review if you like it.


End file.
